On My Mind
by Sterek123
Summary: While on a road trip to track down Klaus Bonnie and Damon have a heart to heart. Story better than summary. Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**On My Mind**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to L.J Smith and CW I suppose.

~ The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
>that I was looking at a face I'll never forget<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind ~

Cody Simpson

_He didn't know when he started noticing the little details about her, like how her hair bounces when she walks. Or how every time she's with her friends her emerald eyes sparkle. He didn't understand why whenever she talks to him his undead heart skips a beat. He didn't get why she was always on his goddamn mind. The answer is simple really; Damon Salvatore is in love with the one and only Bonnie Bennett. Right. Try telling him that._

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"Here's what we do," Damon starts as he enters the room containing Elena, Stefan, Caroline Alaric and Bonnie. "We just split up into couples and look around the city for them. Simple."

Everyone was hanging on to his every word until he said 'simple'. They all knew nothing was ever simple living in Mystic Falls.

Elena sighs. "Damon it's not that easy. Klaus can be anywhere and not just in Mystic Falls."

"Fine." He grunts after a moment. "Some stay around while a few of us search outside of this town."

"Cool," Elena says smiling. "Stefan Damon and I will look around and the rest of you stay here in case he comes while we're gone."

"Wait! Hold up," Caroline interrupts. "Why do you get to decide what happens? I want to have a say in this."

"This is no time for your childish antics, Blondie." The blue eyed vampire snaps.

"No, wait. Caroline is right," Elena intercepts. "What do you think we should do Care?"

"Well," Caroline begins. "By now Klaus probably knows who we are and who we hang out with."

"What's your point?" Damon growls out impatient.

She continues, ignoring his rudeness. "So, if we separate into unlikely couples then it will create a confusing atmosphere for Klaus, thus giving us the upper hand.

The room is quiet, not a sound to be heard. That is, until Stefan starts laughing. "You know Care, that's better than all our ideas combined."

Caroline beams.

Well," Elena says loudly, uncomfortable at their little moment, gaining back all the attention. "It's settled then, Stefan and I will leave while Damon and Alaric guard the Grill and Bonnie and Caroline are in charge of protecting the school,"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Caroline asks. "_Unlikely_ couples not the usual."

"Fine then, I'll take Damon." when she gives Elena a pointed look she snaps. "Who should be paired together then?"

Caroline smiles. "The most unlikely couple; Bonnie and Damon."

Bonnie who was sitting quietly observing the group jumps up. "No way! Absolutely not." Damon nods agreeing.

Caroline pouts, giving her a puppy dog look. "Oh come on Bonnie, please? Didn't you say you wanted to help us no matter what it took?"

The tiny brunette glares at her best friend, hating het at that moment for bringing it up. "I think it's a great idea." Alaric says suddenly, making everyone to stare at him in shock, he grins. "What? Can't I give my opinion?"

"Well," Stefan says slowly. "If you think it's what we should do and Caroline and I think so too, then let's."

"Let's not." Bonnie says. "I don't want to do it. Maybe with Stefan but defiantly not with Damon."

"I agree with the Witch."Damon says in an over exaggerated voice. "There's no way I'm going to be cramped in a car with her for god knows for how long. You know how she gets in my presence."

Elena didn't feel comfortable with Bonnie and Damon going on a road trip together. The first time she went on one with him she hated him but after a couple of hours she actually started to like being in his company which eventually lead to a great friend and now into something…more? _No_. she thought fiercely. _Never_.

"Yeah, me too." She said. "I mean I don't like the thought of them together. They're supposed to kill Klaus not each other."

Caroline grins knowingly. She knew the true reason she didn't want them going together, which is exactly why she chose the two. "Now Elena," she said in a teasing but almost mocking voice, "I'm sure they could get along together for a couple of hours, even for a few days if they have the right mind set."

"Totally!" Stefan jumped in, catching what Caroline was trying to convey. "I'm certain they could get along together for a little while. At least until we defeat Klaus."

Bonnie sighed, looking at each of their faces trying to decide if what she's about to do was worth it. "Okay, I'll do it." She looked straight into Damon's icy blue eyes. "Only if you promise to behave."

Damon smirked, but inwardly was confused why she had no fear in her eyes when she looked at him. Even Elena who claimed to be his friend always had an ounce of doubt when it came to him. "Well, little witch I'll promise that once you promise not to set me on fire or give me an aneurysm for the whole time."

"Well if you listen to me then there will be no need." Bonnie retorted.

"Deal." Damon says after a moment of hesitation.

Bonnie's eyes flashed in surprise, "Well… okay. Deal."

"Yay!" Caroline exclaimed. "_Now_ it's settled. You're both going." She says quickly before they could change their mind. "Get some rest, you two. You have a big day tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_? So soon?" Bonnie asks,

"Well yeah. I mean we don't know when Klaus will come so we have to get prepared. Stefan and I will take care of the Grill and Elena and Alaric will take care of the school."

Wait! Me and Alaric, why? It should me and Stefan." Elena proclaimed. She then shot Alaric a quick look. "No offence."

He just shrugged. "Well, she did say unlikely couples and since you and Stefan always hang out together it would be pretty obvious. I would go with Stefan but you and Caroline are best friends so that just leaves you and me and those two together."

"I agree." Stefan added. After seeing Elena's venomous look he quickly added, "I mean I would love to go with you but it will be expected of us."

"Yeah!" Caroline said. "Okay everyone knows their parts?" when everyone nodded she continued. "Good. Now go." She finished proud that she single handedly made a plan that actually had a chance of success. Obediently everyone left the room one by one.

**The Next Day**

After a good's night sleep, Bonnie stepped on the Salvatore's porch well refreshed eager to start the day even if it included a road trip with the infamous Damon Salvatore. Before she had a chance to ring the doorbell the door flew open revealing a disheveled but still handsome sapphire eyed vampire.

"Well, well. What a surprise." He taunted. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bonnie glared; her previous good mood was evaporating. "Are you ready? Cause we leave in five." When he just stood there. She sighed and pushed past him entering the spacious manor.

"Oh, sure. Please come in Bonnie." Damon said sarcastically, heading toward the stairs. Before he went all the way up he paused. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he asked uncharacteristically serious.

Bonnie was taken aback by the intensity of the question. "Of course." She answered just as solemn.

Then the old Damon resurfaced. "Good, I don't need you to chicken out right when you're needed most."

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Are you ready or not?" she repeated. He just smirked and disappeared upstairs. After a moment he returned showered and dressed. She raised an eyebrow but remained quiet.

They both just stood there, unsure what to say. The quietness was interrupted when Stefan and Elena walked in accompanied by Caroline and Alaric.

"Oh good you're here." Elena says when she sees Bonnie standing in the living room with Damon. The funny feeling she was feeling yesterday came back but she pushed it away for the moment.

"Yes Miss Elena, we're all here and accounted for." Bonnie had to hide her smile.

Instead she rolled her eyes and plastered an annoyed look on her face. "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to actually do something productive?"

Elena was startled at the agitation in her voice. "Bonnie, are you having second thoughts about this? Because if you are you don't have to go." She says softly.

The witch only rolled her eyes. "Yes Elena I'm sure. I wouldn't do something I didn't want to do." This only surprised her even more. When did Bonnie start _wanting_ to go somewhere with Damon. Unbeknown to her Damon was thinking the same thing.

"Okay then!" Caroline chirped happily. "Then let's get a move on."

When they all exchanged hugs and well wishes, Bonnie and Damon were off on their road trip not knowing what was up ahead.

On their 4 hour trip to Winchester, the car ride was quiet except for the radio playing in the background. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Finally Bonnie ended the muteness by blurting. "I don't really hate you." Suddenly embarrassed by her outburst she ducked her head.

Damon, who was shocked only managed to say, "Oh?"

It seemed as though Bonnie couldn't control her mouth. She just continued talking. "I guess I was angry and wanted to blame someone. I knew it was mostly my fault that Grams died, but I couldn't deal with the guilt. It was easier to blame you I suppose. I'm…sorry."

Damon was too overcome by the sudden confession to say anything, so he just remained silent.

Bonnie, just realizing how much she revealed turned red. "I…forget I said anything." She mumbled to the floor.

"No." he finally said, fiercely. "No don't be sorry. I _am_ responsible for your Grandmothers' death, not you. You don't understand what you gave up for Elena do you? What you're _giving up_? It's so much more than what you're giving credit for. You think Elena has it rough, but you have it ten times as bad. I never apologized for what I did, did I? Well I _am_ sorry. So much more than you'll ever know. You have every right to hate me, and you should." By the time he was done talking he was breathing hard, staring into her emerald eyes intensely.

She bit her lip, not sure what to say. "Bonnie," he continued softly. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

The tiny brunette smiled softly, "So am I." And for the first time, Damon gave her a genuine smile.

Tada!

Hope you enjoyed it. It's a One Shot I think, might be a multichapter if I can understand how to upload chapters.

Review Review Review 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **I Cry

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This all belongs to LJ Smith and The CW, I suppose.

Why did I ever let you slip away?

Can't stand another day without you

Without the feeling

I once knew ~

-Westlife

**In Mystic Falls**

Before Elena's parents died she used to be a spoiled brat; toying with the boys but spitting them out in the end. She was treated as a Princess; getting anything she wanted by any means necessary. But when Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died, it was a wakeup call for her. It seemed to Caroline that the old Elena was resurfacing more and more with each passing day, her angelic demeanor keeps cracking right before her eyes.

So it didn't surprise her that Elena called her for an emergency meeting at the Salvatore Manor. When she arrived, the brunette was pacing around the living room, phone in her hand. "Alright, I'm here. What's the problem?"

Elena looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of her best friend. "Good. So I was thinking that we should look for Bonnie and Damon."

The blonde vampire's eyebrows raised, perplex at her statement. "And why would that be Elena?"

She bit her lips nervous. "Well, they're not answering my phone calls and I left like 20 messaged for them. I'm worried Caroline. What if something happened?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Did she really think she would fall for that? It was obvious that Elena just didn't want the two to spend that much time together, alone. She felt sorry for Stefan, really. Wouldn't it be so hard to know that your girlfriend was half in love with your own brother? If Caroline was with him instead, that would never happen, but alas he only had eyes for Elena. Sweet, caring, wonderful Elena.

"I'm sure they're alright, Elena. You're just being paranoid. Besides if Bonnie was in any danger I would know the moment it happened."

She cocked a brow. "How?"

"She gave me a necklace yesterday," she explained. "If Bonnie, were to say fell and broke a leg I would immediately and where she is, so I could help her. So you see Elena, there's nothing to be worried about.

"But how come I never got one?"

"She probably thought that you had too much on your mind." She lied. The real reason Bonnie gave the necklace to her instead of Elena was because she didn't want her to know where she was. Elena being the ultimate martyr would sneak over there so they wouldn't be in danger 'because of her'. "See, Elena? Everything is fine."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I still don't like it."

For some reason that annoyed her. "Well you don't have to like it Elena. They are doing this for you. For some weird reason they seem to care about you. So stop being so selfish and do your part. Let them handle it."

"I'm sorry if I'm worried about the man I love, Caroline." She hissed. Then suddenly realizing what she said, she whipped around to face Stefan, who was watching them with a pained expression. "I didn't mean that." She blurted. "I love you, not him."

The last thing the two girl saw was Stefan's heartbroken face, before he zoomed off. Angry at Caroline, Elena whirled around. "Look what you did." She sneered.

The fair haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Me? I'm not the one in love with my boyfriend's brother. I mean seriously Elena, are you that selfish? It's clear that Stefan's crazy about you, but you being the bitch you are don't care about that. That's who you are; even your parent's death couldn't change that.

Elena gasped at the mention of her deceased parents. The nerve of the girl. "You stupid little bitch. When are _you_ going to get it? You're nothing, just the leftover Bonnie's second, Matt's second even your _mom's _second and you're the only child. You're pathetic. I will always amount to more than you in life. You're just a dirty cheap_ slut_."

That was the last thing Elena could say before Caroline zoomed up and slapped her in the face. _Hard_. "And what do you think you are Elena?" she leered. "Some kind of angel? Not even close. You're just like Katherine. Actually you're worse. At least Katherine didn't hide that she was a bitch, but you try to cover up that you're a manipulative tramp, but it shows. So before you criticize me, you should take a look at yourself, you stupid hoe." She smiled. "And if you can excuse me I have to find a heartbroken vampire." With that she zoomed off to look for Stefan.

**Winchester**

"I'm tired." Bonnie whined. They were searching up and down the city, trying to find if there was any clues on Klaus, but so far they had no such luck.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I offered to take you to a hotel to rest, but you persisted that you were fine. So excuse me if I'm not jumping at the chance to take a pit stop.

She glared at him. "Well I wasn't tired then." She snapped. "But now I am. So either you take me to a hotel, or I'll go myself."

Just then Bonnie's phone decided to ring. Damon looked at the caller id to see it was vampire Barbie. "Are you going to get that? Your phone's been ringing the entire morning." She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hey Caro, how's everything back home?"

Caroline's frantic voice filled her ear. "You're not going to believe what just happened!"

Bonnie was instantly concerned, "What! What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"No! Everyone is definitely not okay! Elena just said she loved Damon!"

Damon, who was sipping his drink and listening to their conversation, started chocking. He darted to Bonnie and snatched the phone from her hand. "What? What exactly did she say?" he demanded.

Bonnie who also wanted to know commanded him to put it on speaker, reluctantly he complied. "Okay, first she…"

Caroline went on explaining the incident that just occurred. By the time she finished her story Bonnie was fuming. "That bitch!" she screeched. Unconcerned at the staring by passers. "I can't believe she would do that to you! And Stefan! Poor Stefan. I feel so sad for him."

While Bonnie kept on ranting, Damon just stood there, shocked into silence. Unable to fully comprehend what Caroline just told them, he stayed in the same position. Half of him was elated that Elena finally admitted she felt the same way, but another part of him hated that he was the reason that Stefan was so miserable. After everything they've been through together, he didn't want this little incident to ruin all their great progress.

Bonnie was still ranting when he stepped back into reality. "Bonnie!" He finally snapped. "Can you just shut up for two seconds? I'm trying to think here."

She stood still just remembering that he was still there. "What, are you too busy thinking of ways to sneak back to Mystic Falls so you two can run away together? Do you even care about Stefan?"

He rushed up to her face, grabbing her by the neck. "Don't you dare," he hissed. "Don't you dare think I don't care about my brother. You don't know me. You have no idea who or what I care about. So you can't go on and judge stuff you don't know about."

She gaped at him . "Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Do that again and I'll burn your ass off."

"I'd like to see you try witch bitch." He whispered. She fixed him a harsh look before storming away.

"God." He murmured, running his hand across his face. "Why me?"

**A/N: **There! Hope you liked the second chapter. Give me some ideas for the next chapter.

Review Review Review

I don't know how to upload so I'm making this a second story.


End file.
